This request proposal is for an Administrative Supplement to (ES024471) ?Role of Long Intergenic Noncoding RNA in UVB-induced Apoptosis and Skin Cancer? to provide support for a summer research experience for an undergraduate student. This proposed research project will promote the candidate's research skills and knowledge in environmental health sciences and toxicology. In this proposal, a detailed research and mentoring plan are described for the summer student.